Fall
by Lady Vignette
Summary: There's a very fine line that seperates Batman and the Joker. One-shot, written in the Joker's POV.


there's a very thin line between us.

there's a very thin line between sanity and insanity, chaos and order, yin and yang.

just like there's a very thin line between me and death at the moment.

and like there's a very thin line between batsy and corruption and humanity.

with one move he can degrade himself to the vermin that fills humanity. by killing little ol' me it'll happen: he won't be a symbol, just a little coward who hides behind a bat mask in hopes of scaring big, bad criminals.

tick tock tick tock. time is of the essence_, brucey_.

comeoncomeon_**comeon**_.

everyone in gotham hates me. i'm sure if he killed me, there'd be some sort of… celebration or some sort of _parade_. it wouldn't matter if i died to them. but i see the thoughtful and contemplative look on his face, and my heart seems to skip a beat in excitement. besides, i killed his and harveyharveytwo-face's little bunny.

i'm not stupid, ya know. i don't just sit on ledges of buildings that are dozens of stories tall with the white knight beneath me so i can see what'll happen. i knew this was bound to happen. i have to be the one to corrupt the ever so vigilant _batman_. no petty criminal is worth doing this. no petty humans could do this. we weren't humans. no. we are a step above them all. we are a special kind of god, stuck in human bodies.

see, batsy is the white knight and i'm the dark knight. i fight for gotham, and he does too. we keep the city running. without us, gotham would be gone. she'd be in ruins. chaos and order are an unstoppable cycle that every civilization needs in order to keep it running. and that's what batsy and i provide to her.

ooh, there's more fun to this night than this. i burn half of gotham. i burn half of harveyharveytwofacedent. i might burn half of gotham's saviors if i play my cards right.

i'm only burning _my_ half.

"do ya know how i got these scars?" there are more than physical scars, ya know. there are mental and emotional scars as well. and, in a way, we're both scarred creatures. brucey's are mental, and mine are physicals. we do have scars to match each other, contrary to what everyone else thinks.

"no," he holds out his gauntlet, where sharp spikes stick out. i feel my eyes widening in excitement. there is hesitation in the hoarse voice. he tries to hide it, but i notice it. he can't hide anything from me, even if he tries his =with that cold, stoic gaze and that deep, growling voice that hides almost all emotions. but i can see it in his eyes, and the way his lips tense and sweat.

"but i know how you got these." the pain feeling magnificent on my face. me, like it shocks me with a loud groan of pain and a hand over my eyes. the air suddenly blowing on my face as my body plummets toward the dirty, corrupt streets of my home. our home.

_**hahahahahahahahahahahaha!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**hAhAhAhAhA!**_

i am expecting death's seductive embrace around my body. batman really is human, making him corruptible and vulnerable.

and, although i am deemed insane, i'm anything but suicidal. however, death seems wonderful at the hands of the bat. death will embrace me like an old buddy. death and i are very familiar with each other.

batman really is fallible.

—

i suddenly feel something wrap around my ankle, and i stop laughing from joy. my heart skips a beat. i'm not falling. for a second, i think it's death, but I realize i'm being pulled up, and that my leg it getting pulled out of it's socket.

he's saving me.

he's saving mememe.

once again, he does something that i didn't expect, which shocks me. i _never_ get shocked. never never never.

and that's the punch-line of tonight.

hesavedmehesavedmehesavedme.

my hear t almost swells in admiration.

batsy really is my true competitor.

and when i look into his eyes, i know we will do this forever. i know he knows it, too.

forever and ever and ever and ever.

until we fall.

* * *

**Here is something really quick I wrote to get some practice writing the Joker in the first person. The idea randomly came to me. But, I am on my new laptop at the moment. And my desktop's wallpaper is Nurse Joker. O_O I am loving my new PC. Oh, after you leave a review since you love me so much (;D), go check out and subscribe to my new community, Birth of a Monster, which has pre-Joker stories that I think are amazing in it. **

**Merry Christmahannukwanza, everyone. ^_^**

**-A**


End file.
